phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário:Enervar
My charecters of Digimon Rúben Kamiya |relatives=Susumu Kamiya (Father) Yuuko Kamiya (Mother) Kari Kamiya (Younger Sister) Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Older Brother) }} Rúben Kamiya(At Left)is the middle brother of Kamiya´s family.He loves adventures and is passionate for video games.The Digivice of his is equal of the Digivice of Tai. My digimons Botamon's Digi-Egg Botamon's Digi-Egg is held by the Agents alongside Rúben's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Courage, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests. When attacks their base and steals the Tags and Crests, Gennai takes the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escapes in a Mekanorimon. He deposits the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatches into Botamon. Botamon Botamon is Agumon's Fresh form. After his Digi-Egg is rescued from the Dark Masters before the start of Digimon Adventure, Agumon hatches into Botamon on File Island. He eventually digivolves to Koromon while waiting for his partner to come. The Ultimate Clash His default technique is "Acid Bubbles". Attacks Acid Bubbles:Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. Koromon Koromon is Agumon's In-Training form. While waiting for his partner before the start of Digimon Adventure, Botamon digivolves to this form on File Island. With the rest of the DigiDestined's Digimon, he plays with the Digivices until they disappear one day, heralding the arrival of their partners. The Ultimate Clash Koromon finally meets his partner Rúben while he is unconscious from his first arrival and tries to protect him when Kuwagamon attacks them. He digivolves to his main form Agumon when Kuwagamon corners him on the face of a cliff. And so it begins... From then on, Koromon only appears when Agumon uses too much energy by digivolving to his Ultimate or Mega forms,after defeating Etemon as RizeGreymon Home Away From Home, and warp digivolving to VictoryGreymon to beat VenomMyotismon.The Battle for Earth His default technique is "Acid Bubbles". Attacks Bubbles:Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. Acid Bubbles:Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. Agumon Epiloge In the year 2027, Agumon joins Rúben as a techer for the Digital World. GeoGreymon GeoGreymon is Agumon's Champion form. Agumon first digivolves to GeoGreymon to protect Rúben from a wild Shellmon.GeoGreymon then becomes, for the most part, Agumon's default battle form as it provides a significant amount of strength without delving too deeply into his energy reserves. He uses it to take on Devimon and all threats up until Etemon, where he digivolves to RizeGreymon.GeoGreymon still comes into use when they can't afford to spend too much energy, like while infiltrating Myotismon's castle to reach the gate or when fleeing his forces while in Odaiba. Attacks: Mega Flame:Fires a giant blast of fire from his mouth to incinerate his enemies. RizeGreymon RizeGreymon is Agumon's true Ultimate form. His left arm is called the "Trident Arm". GeoGreymon first digivolves to RizeGreymon to battle Etemon, when Rúben learns the true nature of Courage in being stalwart and moving forward even when scared. RizeGreymon manages to take out Etemon, even when he is powered by his Dark Network.RizeGreymon then becomes the form that Agumon takes whenever they face an Ultimate Digimon to match power for power, such as against ShogunGekomon and SkullMeramon Gatomon Comes Calling, up until he attains his Mega form, VictoryGreymon. Attacks: Giga Destroyer:Fires two fish-shaped missiles from his left arm. Mega Bomb:Shoots his Mega Bomb to destroy enemies. VictoryGreymon VictoryGreymon is Agumon's Mega form. He is equipped with the "Dramon Destroyer" Gauntlets and the "Brave Sword". VictoryGreymon is the result of a prophecy leading to VenomMyotismon's defeat. When Rúben and Matt are pierced with arrows of hope and light, Agumon and Gabumon attain their Mega forms. Prophecy Together with the rest of the DigiDestined and their Digimon, they manage to defeat VenomMyotismon. VictoryGreymon in instrumental in defeating the Dark Master MetalSeadramon, as he is equipped with the "Dramon Destroyer" Gauntlets which do extra damage against Digimon with "Dramon" in their name. Unfortunately, it takes Whamon's sacrifice before VictoryGreymon can do so, by ripping MetalSeadramon apart from within. Under Pressure VictoryGreymon clashes with MetalGarurumon when Matt questions his place on the team but defeats the Dark Master Machinedramon when powered by Kari Kamiya's light.The Crest of Light VictoryGreymon manages to hold the line against Piedmon until Matt arrives The Crest of Friendship, but he is turned into a keychain early in the full fight and requires MagnaAngemon to fully recover in time to defeat the jester. Piedmon's Last Jest In the final charge against Apocalymon, VictoryGreymon, with MetalGarurumon attacks Apocalymon's main body. Attacks Gaia Force:Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot. Brave Tornado:Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches himself at the enemy. Brave Sword:Uses his "Brave Sword" to attack. Dramon Killer:Slashes his "Dramon Destroyer" Gauntlets. My Games Phineas and Ferb:Across the Second Dimesion Desculpem estar em inglês X)